Halloween
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Halloween is almost upon us so I had to write something, right? Jacob invites Bella to the annual Halloween bonfire, with a little help from a meddling Seth and Leah will he get the girl before the night ends... Set near the end of Eclipse AU.


**Halloween**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

_**A/N-Well Halloween is nearly upon us so I had to write something right? LOL**_

The light from the bonfire cast a surreal glow across everyone's faces. As Bella gazed around she caught Leah's eye and gave her a hesitant smile. Leah arched an eyebrow at her before taking a long swig from a bottle she was holding and then disappearing into the darkness. Bella saw Sam stand up and follow after her. She wondered where they going. She sighed and buried her hand in the sand, letting the soft grains trickle through her fingers. It was getting late and she knew that she would soon have to leave. She was brought out of her reverie by Seth, who suddenly sat down beside her and offered her the can of beer he was holding. Bella shook her head no.

"I don't drink and you shouldn't be either, you're too young." She lectured him.

Seth just laughed. "Lighten up Bella. I am a werewolf, alcohol doesn't affect me. I could drink ten of these and not feel a thing. Don't be such a party pooper, loosen up and have some fun."

Bella frowned; she hated to be ridiculed, especially by a boy who was four years younger. She snatched the can from his hand and popped it open. She tentatively took a small sip and she heard Seth chuckling at her again. She grimaced and then lifted the can to her lips and took a long drink. She turned and gave Seth a smug smile. "See, I can lighten up."

"Cool, I knew that you had a bad streak in you somewhere Bella Swan," he teased.

Bella smacked him playfully on the arm. "As much as I am enjoying our banter I am going to have to leave soon." she said regretfully.

Seth leaned back on his elbows and stretched his long legs out in front of him. "Why? It's Halloween Bella; surely you can stay at least until midnight."

"Can't, Edward is picking me up at ten. I have a lot of studying to do and..."Seth snorted with laughter again making Bella blush. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"No reason," he gave her one of his endearing grins and she found herself returning it.

"I know what you're thinking Seth..." Bella said.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Really, tell me what I am thinking right now."

"You think that I let Edward tell me what to do, don't you?"

Seth gave her a searching look. "That's what Jake thinks, is he right?"

Bella dropped her eyes to her lap, avoiding his gaze. She twisted her hands nervously and tried to think of the best way to defend Edward, but coming up with nothing. A warm hand enclosed hers as Seth gently prised her hands apart. She glanced back up at him from under her long lashes and saw a sympathetic look on his face. A movement behind them made Seth snatch his hand back and scramble away from Bella. She turned her head to see Jacob standing behind her, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Can't leave you alone for five seconds and boy wonder turns up..." he said irritably.

"Shut up Jake, Seth was just keeping me company." Bella gave Seth a small smile. "He also got me a drink which you said you were getting. What took you so long?"

Jacob sat down beside her and handed her a juice, she looked at it and began to giggle. Seth joined in as she held up her can of beer and took another swift gulp. "I think I will stick to the beer. I feel like trying something different."

"You letting loose, I can't see it..." Jacob replied disbelief clear in his tone.

"Seth has convinced me that I should be spontaneous once in a while. It is Halloween and I feel like being daring." She boasted. Bella scrambled up onto her feet. "Jake, do you want to dance with me?"

Jacob exchanged a glance with Seth. "You hate dancing."

"I'll dance with you, Bella." Seth interjected eagerly, causing Jacob to glare at him.

"No, Bells asked me, back off Seth..." Jacob stood up and took hold of Bella's proffered hand and tugged her toward the part of the beach where the music was playing. Seth smiled to himself, his job was done. It didn't take much to set off Jacob's jealous streak where Bella was concerned. He had managed to get Bella to forget about going home early, perhaps she would take his advice and really let loose. If she let her guard down with Jacob tonight perhaps the pack could have a rest from Jacob's constant bellyaching about the situation.

Leah strolled over to her younger brother and cuffed him on the back of the head before sitting next to him. "What you been up to baby bro, you have that sneaky look on your face. Have you been meddling again?"

Seth rubbed the back of his head; Leah sometimes forgot how hard she could hit now that she was part of the pack. "Well I know where you've been, sucking face with Sam, ugh!"

"None of your business," Leah gave him a rare smile.

"How does it feel to have the man of your dreams back in your arms?" Seth teased her gently. It had been a long hard road for Sam and Leah. It had taken a lot of inner strength for Sam to fight the imprint with their cousin, Emily. At one point Leah had thought she had lost him for good.

"We're taking it slow..." Leah looked over to the far corner of the beach where a few couples were dancing. Jacob and Bella were on the edge of the group, laughing hysterically at her awful dance moves. She watched as Jacob tried to spin Bella around and the latter fell on her ass.

"Do you think they will sort themselves out too?" Seth asked his sister hopefully.

Leah ruffled his hair playfully. "It's Halloween little brother, anything is possible."

Seth gave her a happy grin.

XXXXXX

A slow song came on and Bella shook her head as Jacob held out his arms. He pouted playfully as she crossed her arms and refused to join him. "Come on Bells, if I hold you close you won't fall on your ass again."

"Nope, I have had enough of dancing. I feel like taking a walk." She suggested.

A wicked gleam shone from Jacob's dark eyes. Bella narrowed her eyes at him, she could sense that he was about to play a trick on her. Before he could move Bella took off at a run, not really believing that she could escape what he was about to do. "Don't you dare..."

Jacob laughed and caught her easily, hauling her over his shoulder and then turning swiftly for the shoreline. Bella banged her fists onto his broad back as she wriggled in his hold. He was giving her no chance of escape, her piercing screams made everyone turn their way and loud laughter punctuated the air as Jacob reached the water and plunged straight in. Bella closed her eyes, already anticipating the cold sea soaking her clothes. It took her a few seconds to realize that she was still dry and she slowly opened her eyes. Jacob held her just above the surf.

"Don't worry honey, I wouldn't do that to you, not in October you would freeze." His expression became serious as he gazed at her.

Bella swallowed nervously, she could see that he was getting that look, the testing the boundaries one that he reserved for moments like this. "Jake, don't..." she mumbled.

"Don't what?" he raised his eyebrows at her challengingly.

"Say what you are about to say..."

"Okay, I won't say it then..."

Bella looked at him curiously. "Really?"

Jacob shifted her around in his arms so that she was now forced to hold onto his broad shoulders to keep steady. Her legs were dangling near the water and she instinctively wrapped them around his waist to prevent them getting wet. Bella chewed on her lip as she realised what a compromising position she was in. Jacob's face was very close to hers and she could see the amusement clearly in his eyes. The sound of the water lapping along the shore sounded loud to her ears.

"You did this on purpose..."

Jacob didn't respond, he just inclined his head closer to hers and she gasped as he pressed his lips onto hers gently.

XXXXXX

Bella's mind was telling her to pull back and stop things escalating, but her body betrayed her. Involuntarily her hands slipped into his thick silky black hair and she pressed closer to him. She let Jacob take the lead as he continued to kiss her softly, his mouth moving slowly against hers. This was a whole new experience for Bella and she began to reciprocate, pushing her lips harder onto his as the kiss intensified. Desire had been something that she had only ever read about in books, the cold chaste kisses she shared with Edward were nothing like the one she was sharing with Jacob, she felt like she was going up in flames.

Catcalls and whistles made them both pull apart breathlessly as the pack began shouting at them to find a room. Jacob held her anchored to his body, grinning at her happily. Bella felt the tell tale blush creep up her skin, she was mortified. How could she have given in so easily, she had betrayed Edward in the worst way? He held chastity in such high regard that if he ever found out about her slip up he would be so hurt. What about Jacob? She could not continue to look at his elated expression, she felt so awful. There was no denying she was attracted to Jacob; every time he touched her or looked at her in a certain way it had become harder to resist him. That was the main reason she had been avoiding spending too much time alone with him. His pleas for her to attend the annual Halloween bonfire celebration with him had made her feel guilty for neglecting him. She thought as they would be surrounded by the pack that she would be safe from his advances. Now this had happened...

"Jake, can you put me down please..." Her voice sounded odd to her ears. She saw Jacob's expression darken as he walked back to the sandy shore and placed her back on her feet.

"Don't do this, Bells..." Jacob took hold of both of her hands and held them tightly in his own. "Don't shut down on me."

"I have to go home..." she mumbled, she kept her gaze fixed to the ground, unable to bear the hurt in his eyes.

Jacob dropped her hands. His voice was cold when he next spoke to her. "If you go now then don't ever come back. I am done playing these games with you. There is only so much shit I can take."

Bella's head shot up and she stared at him in shock. "You don't mean that? We're best friends Jake..."

Jacob shook his head. "Go home Bella. You have made your choice." He turned away from her abruptly and began to stride fast along the beach. He did not look back.

Bella felt tears sting her eyes as she watched him walk away; there was no way that she could catch up to him. His last bitter words to her kept her rooted to the spot. She felt several pairs of eyes on her and she turned to see the pack staring at her, unreadable expressions on their faces. A sob tore from her throat as she began to run away from the prying eyes.

Seth began to make a move to follow Bella, but Leah caught hold of his arm and stopped him. "Jake's right, Sethy, Bella has made her choice. You tried your best but it just didn't work out."

His face fell as he looked at his older sister. "I just thought that as you and Sam overcame everything that the magic on Halloween might have done the same for those two." He said sadly.

Leah flung a comforting arm around her younger brother, he had always believed in happy endings. "The night's not over yet, baby bro, you never know."

Seth gave her a small smile. "You don't really believe that..."

Leah glanced back over her shoulder and her eyes met Sam's. He was staring at her intently making her heart race. She finally tore her gaze away and looked back at Seth. "Actually Sethy, I do."

XXXXXX

Edward was already at the treaty line pacing up and down as he waited for Bella. The lights of the silver Volvo lit up the empty road as he finally saw Bella walking slowly toward him. She seemed deep in thought as it took her a moment to respond to his call. When she looked up at him she was wearing a strange expression. As she came nearer, Edward's eyes narrowed, Jacob Black' scent was strong, the dog must have had his hands on her. When she was safely over the invisible boundary line he was immediately beside her, taking her arm and guiding her along as if she was an elderly person who could not walk. To his surprise Bella snatched her arm away.

"Is there something wrong, love?" He asked with concern. The dog had clearly upset her.

Bella gave him an irritated look before she glanced behind her as if she was waiting for someone to appear out of the darkness. Edward could clearly see that they were alone on the road. He took Bella's hand in his cold one and ignored the fact that she shivered at his touch.

"Get in the car, Bella. I can feel how cold you are; I will put the heating on." He said kindly.

Bella regarded him thoughtfully before nodding. "Okay, take me home Edward."

Edward smiled as he quickly opened her door and helped her into the car. Within seconds he was back in the driver's seat and starting the engine. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bella turn her head and glance back toward the treaty line again. It irked him that she was being distant and looking behind her in the direction of La Push. He floored the accelerator and took off at high sped back to Forks.

XXXXXX

Bella lay in her bed, staring at the dark ceiling. She glanced toward her bedside clock; the red numbers glowed in the darkness, showing 11.30pm. Only another thirty minutes and Halloween would be over. As soon as Edward had brought her home she had dismissed him, claiming tiredness. He had blatantly ignored her at first as he told her he would meet her up in her room. With an uncharacteristic flash of anger she had demanded he give her some space. As usual he had used the same old lines, begging her forgiveness and telling her how much he loved her and if that was what she needed he would of course acquiesce to her wishes. Bella had felt unmoved, without glancing back she had gone into her house and shut the door, relieved to finally be away from him.

Now here she was trying to get some sleep but unable to banish the image of Jacob holding and kissing her. Even the memory made her skin heat up. His last words echoed in her head '_go home Bella, you_ have _made your choice.'_

"But I haven't," she said to the empty room, a long sigh escaping her lips. She turned onto her side and began to cry.

XXXXXX

The time dribbled away and when she finally raised her head and wiped away the tears she saw that it was now 11.50pm. Only ten more minutes and Halloween would be over, so much for magic. She drifted over to her window and stared forlornly out, the moon was high in the sky creating an eerie glow over the forest encroaching on the back of her house. She strained her eyes as she thought she saw movement within the trees. Bella's heart began to beat faster as she saw the moonlight shining in a pair of eyes. She had never run so fast in her life as she sprinted out of her room and down the stairs. For once her clumsiness did not stall her as she skidded down the last two steps and headed to the back door of the house.

Bella cursed as she fumbled with the door handle, she felt like she was in a dream state as the door finally opened and she ran outside in her bare feet. The wet grass made her feet wet and she shivered as the cold air bit through her thin pyjamas. She had recklessly left the house without covering up. A dark shape emerged from the covering trees as a large wolf, its russet fur gleaming in the moonlight stepped proudly toward her. Bella smiled as she stumbled the last few steps toward the wolf and closed the gap between them.

A feeling of peace surrounded Bella as she sank her hands into the wolf's thick fur. Her body stopped trembling as she let the wolf's heat engulf her, she sighed in contentment. "I thought you weren't coming." she whispered.

A deep rumble emanated from the wolf's chest, she knew him well enough now to know that he was laughing at her. She smiled and stroked his flanks making her way up to his strong jaw and then caressing his muzzle. This time the wolf made a purring noise, almost like a cat and Bella began to giggle. The wolf lowered its head so that it could look her in the eye and she reached out to scratch between its ears.

"You know that I love you, right. When you walked away from me and told me never to come back...I couldn't stand it. That kiss set me on fire. I don't want to be cold, I am sick of feeling cold..." Bella confessed in a rush.

The wolf stood still for a moment. He stared into her eyes intently, Bella was mesmerised. Seconds ticked by when suddenly the wolf broke the staring contest and loped away from her. Bella cried out in dismay and she began to follow. The wolf disappeared into the trees. As soon as she entered into the covering darkness a pair of strong arms picked her up and spun her round, she found herself looking into Jacob's laughing dark eyes. Part of her wanted to slap him for scaring her and the other half wanted to kiss him. The latter half won out, her arms encircled his neck and she pressed her mouth hard onto his. Jacob smiled into their kiss as he wrapped his arms tight around her body.

A little way off two wolves stood side by side watching. The slimmer grey wolf turned and regarded the sandy brown wolf who couldn't take its eyes off the passionate display carrying on right before his eyes. "I think our work here is done, Sethy."

"Wow, they are really making up for lost time. Perhaps we should go over and say hi." Seth's wolf eyes were glued to the scene in front of him.

Leah's grey wolf stared at him in disbelief. "I don't think Jake is going to be pleased to see your ass walking over and interrupting his moment. Get a grip Sethy, you are too young to see such things anyway little bro."

Seth nudged his sister in the side with his nose. "Told ya there was magic in the air, didn't I, all it took was a little push in the right direction and Jake got over his male pride and got the girl."

"I recall it was me telling him to get his sorry head out of his ass and go claim what was his that did the trick, not your subtle mind games. I tell you the direct approach always works." Leah thought smugly through the pack mind.

Through the trees they could hear breathless moans and declarations of love. Leah pretended to gag; she butted the sandy wolf in the side. "That is our cue to leave baby bro. I think you have had enough corruption for one day."

Seth huffed in annoyance as he turned to follow the grey wolf back to La Push. "You're one to talk Lee Lee, the walls are thin in our house you know."

"Get some ear plugs then..." Leah shot back at him as they made their way back to La Push, arguing the whole way.

_**FIN...**_

_**A/N-I hope you all liked, thanks for reading! **_


End file.
